Dualidad
by LadyConstantine
Summary: Ella es perversa. Él parece salido de un cuento de hadas. A ella no puede evitar odiarla. De él, no puede evitar enamorarse. Semi-A.U. Seiya x Serena


_**"S**ailor **M**oon" **no** me pertenece.  
Decidí editar la historia a fin de que resultase más a mi gusto. Es un capricho, lo siento, y gracias a quienes me dejaron review. _

**Dualidad.  
**_LadyConstantine._

Se apartó el pelo de la cara, con el sudor picándole la piel. El corte en la mejilla le ardía y las piernas le palpitaban protestando por la incómoda posición. El dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo era terrible. Respiraba superficialmente, pero su mirada estaba atenta a escrudiñar sus alrededores. El bosque estaba en silencio, las agujas de las zarzas se le clavaban en los brazos, y todo parecía extrañamente calmo.

Sailor Moon se sentía vigilada. Y sabía que estaba siendo acechada. Aguardó durante varios minutos, tensa. Sentía que podría dar un salto ante cualquier pequeño sonido, ante cualquier indicio de proximidad. La amenaza se cernía sobre ella y tenía miedo, aunque fuera esta una amenaza conocida y supiera que le esperaba.

Se movió un poco, lo suficiente para captar un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, pero fue muy tarde. Ella apareció, con la agilidad de una pantera y tan sigilosa que avanzaba en silencio. La sintió caer sobre su cuerpo y después ser arrastrada fuera de su escondite. Le clavaba las garras en la muñeca, con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro que tanto detestaba.

Resultaba terrible comprobar que no se la veía ni un poco cansada, que luchar contra ella no le sucintaba ningún esfuerzo y que siempre estaba dispuesta a demostrarle la diferencia de poder que había entre ambas. Se llevaba la gloria de aquellas pequeñas escaramuzas.

Sailor Moon se llevaba la derrota, las palizas y la firme convicción de que, no importara lo que hiciera, jamás conseguiría alcanzarla.

La soltó unos metros más allá, y cuando el brazo de Sailor Moon cayó pesadamente en la tierra esta hizo una mueca y apretó los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

Inmediatamente después sintió un dolor más agudo establecerse en su estómago, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de satisfacción de su enemiga. La sonrisa se curvaba triunfal, sobrecargada de una perversa soberbia.

—Débil —dijo, con su voz profunda—, eres tan débil que das pena.

Sailor Moon gruñó, alzando las manos e intentando clavar sus uñas en la pierna que la dejaba sin respiración. Inspiro abruptamente cuando el pie se alzó y volvió a caer, con fuerza, sobre su abdomen.

_Maldita._

—Figh…ter —resolló, pero logró volcar en cada silaba todo el veneno que tenía guardado para ella.

Sailor Moon odiaba a pocas personas. Fighter era una de ellas.

Fighter frunció el ceño, pareciendo pensar en algo profundamente concentrada. Sintió durante un segundo que la presión se volvía insoportable y luego fue liberada. Le dio la espalda, totalmente confiada, y murmuró:

—No vales la pena —le daba la impresión de que iba a añadir algo más, pero mantuvo el silencio un momento y ella aprovechó para recuperarse. Se sentó, con los brazos rodeando su cintura. Hubo una punzada en el costado que la hizo doblarse hacía adelante—. Pero creo que ya sabes eso —la miró sobre el hombro, con sorna—, te aconsejo que lo dejes.

Se iba.

¡Ah, nada de eso! Llevaba meses soportando cada golpe, cada ataque sin quejarse porque sabía que era incapaz de hacer nada, pero no permitiría que, esta vez, se marchara con la absoluta confianza de haber ganado para siempre. ¡Ella era Sailor Moon! Y su orgullo estaba lo suficientemente vapuleado como para permanecer apartado en un rincón de su mente. Le pareció urgente darle una demostración de quién era, aunque seguramente fallara. Al menos, le dejaría saber que su determinación era una llama inextinguible.

Para ella, era necesario aunque fuera tratar de hacerlo, por la simple razón de que de no hacerlo, cuando regresara al Palacio, lo más seguro fuera que se pusiera a llorar y rogara por que le permitieran abandonar aquella tortura. Así que se abalanzó torpemente contra Fighter. El asalto no la tomó desprevenida, pero Sailor Moon tuvo un segundo para enviar un ataque. Fighter la esquivó fácilmente. Luego sintió, más que ver, el golpe en su costilla, y cayó al suelo, rasguñándose con las diminutas piedras y ramitas.

Aguantó un gemido, y las lagrimas.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso hasta que seas capaz —escuchó la risa en su voz—. Si es que en algún momento llegas a ser capaz.

Fighter se fue.


End file.
